memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Freedom
(Space) Sha'Kev's ship continues to fire on the Enterprise hitting the shield bubble making it flicker with each hit on different sections of the ship, completely ignoring the Intrepid since she's been disabled with a computer virus and an EMP mine. (Main bridge, red alert) The ship shook harder and harder as the lights flickered in and out. That hit took out phasers Lieutenant McCabe reports as he looks at his console read out. Captain Martin turns to him. Torpedoes full spread and fire Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. McCabe fires the torpedoes. (Space) Several torpedoes unleash but hits his ship's shields and Sha'Kev's ship fires at the port nacelle causing it to vent plasma. (Main bridge, red alert) Several showers of sparks erupt as the ship shakes harder from that hit. Then Sito turns to Captain Martin. Sir, he's hailing us again Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at Captain Martin. He nods. I won't demand it again Captain return what's mine NOW Sha'Kev says on the main viewer. Captain Martin looks at the viewer. The Enterprise will stand her ground and protect Lolani no matter what your threats don't scare me Sha'Kev you're face to face with a Sovereign class starship one of Starfleet's finest starships, so I suggest you stop your attack on us now or we'll destroy your ship end transmission Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Sito. She cuts the com. Typhuss walks up to John. Sha'Kev is never going to stop, this is aganist the Prime Directive, you are interfering with the Andorians and the Orions, you are risking all our lives for one person says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss before he can give the order Lieutenant Sito chimes. Captains Lieutenant Sito says as she looks over her shoulder. Both John and Typhuss see an energy beam lance out and destroys Sha'Kev's ship in a fiery explosion. Ok, what just happened how was that ship destroyed I didn't give an order to fire I swear Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss goes to the science station and is surprised by what he sees. The Intrepid destroyed the ship, wait I'm picking up an Andorian life sign on deck 7, its Sha'Kev says Typhuss as he looks at John. Security to deck 7 section 58 Captain Martin says as he and Typhuss head for the turbolift. (Lolani's quarters) Sha'Kev forces the doors open and shot Chen and he gets out a knife and slowly walks towards Lolani. You're mine and no one is gonna take you away from me ever again Sha'Kev says as he's raising up the knife as Lolani has her hand on his wrist and their wrestling around as the knife is almost to her she pushes him back and then John and Typhuss shows up as Typhuss grabs Sha'Kev and wrestles the knife out of his hand as he points his phaser at Sha'Kev. You are under arrest says Typhuss as he grabs Sha'Kev and leads him to the brig. He's escorted to the brig. (Federation space) The Enterprise is next to Starbase 514. (Deck 6, transporter room 2) Captain Martin, Captain Kira, Sha'Kev, Olivia, Stabler, Fin, Munch and Lolani are in the transporter room. My government will launch an attack on the Federation Captain Sha'Kev says as he looks at Captain Martin. Olivia, Stabler, Fin, Munch, and Lolani are on the pad. Typhuss look I know things got a bit hot back there but I want you to know if I had no choice but to give her back I would of taken it John says as he whispered it to Typhuss. I know says Typhuss as he gets on the transporter pad.